Green And Sick
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: With a cold, Luigi knows Mario can't help him now. Who helps him instead? Starlow! However, things don't go so well with the Star Sprite. What will happen? Rated K plus just to be safe. For someone who wants Luigi getting sick.


**Starlow, Starlow, my favorite Star Sprite…oh, hey guys! I was just singing! Starlow's my favorite video game character (Toadley is a close second). So, there's a fan fiction called Toadette Gets the Chicken Pox, and I posted a comment. When I went to check if it was there or not, I saw someone liked Luigi getting sick. It's like how I want Starlow sick or inflated (I don't like human inflation, but Star Sprite inflation is good). So, to make her, or him, happy, I decided to make a fan fiction of Luigi with a cold. Oh, I hope it's good…**

Luigi was lying in his bed, feeling miserable and sick. His brother had left to save Princess Peach again from Bowser. If Bowser could just stop, maybe he could have some time to help him. With a sigh, he rolled over to his left side and sniffed. His nose was red, a sure sign of a cold.

Soon, there was a tap on the window. He ignored it, until it happened again. Despite not answering or doing anything, the taps began to get more and more violent. Getting tired of it, he opened the window and let someone in.

"Luigi! When I was hanging out with Princess Peach, I saw Bowser! He kidnapped me, and…"

Ignoring her again, he observed her tiredly. She had oval shaped eyes with an eyelash coming out of each one. She had a circle for a body and a head, had brown, oval shaped shoes on, and a star was glowing on her head. She also had a mouth that was moving because she was talking.

"…so I ran over here and met you!"

Luigi sniffed and coughed in his arm. "That's great, Starlow…"

Starlow got a bit worried a flew closer to Luigi. She was also a bit irritated, but that was how she was sometimes with Luigi.

"You look awful! Look at your nose, it's like Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer! Why can't you just stay in bed?!" she nagged.

Not wanting to argue with her, he climbed into his bed and turned over, trying not to face Starlow. However, she didn't give up, and she flew behind him.

"Luigi, I can't leave you like this! Do you want me to give tutorials on how to cure a cold?"

He put his head into his pillow and sighed in irritation. Taking that as a yes, she quoted a tutorial she practiced on when someone has a cold.

"First, get into your bed, and rest for a bit. Get to a doctor if it gets worse, like the Toad Town doctor, and…"

After a few minutes of her annoying tutorial, he quickly took his head out of his pillow and yelled, "Starlow! I've had enough! Leave right now!"

Getting a bit upset, a tear came down from her eye. "But…"

"I said leave right now!"

Another tear came from her eye. "Ok…"

She flew out of the room and cried. Luigi regretted what he had just done. This cold was making him a bit cranky, but to let it out on Starlow? That wasn't the right thing to do. Remembering what Starlow told him to do, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Soon, there was a voice that woke him up.

"Luigi…Luigi…"

He slowly opened his eyes to see Starlow right in front of him. "You look cute when sleeping"

He sniffed and sat up. On his bed, he saw a tissue box and some medicine. She must have opened the medicine cabinet to get some.

"I thought you needed me to help get better, and I knew you were cranky. In fact, it was part of my plan to get you to yell at me!"

He blinked as he opened his eyes with surprise. "You're plan?"

"Oh, yes. Mario said you sounded stuffy last night, so I planned the whole thing. I'm still not done yet, though,"

Puzzled, he asked, "What about you crying?"

"Oh, that? I'm really good at fake crying! Still, you might need to…"

She was interrupted by Luigi, who was about to sneeze. Stunned for a second, she grabbed a tissue with her feet and put it up to Luigi's nose. He grabbed it out of Starlow's feet, sneezed and blew into it, and wrapped it up. He threw it in a trash can close by to him.

"Thank you…" he thanked.

"No problem, Luigi," she answered back, "I might try to make you breakfast, because you might be hungry…"

His belly growled to show she was right. Still, he didn't know she cared about him. Why was she acting so motherly to him right now? This must be a side he didn't know about.

"I guess I was right," she giggled, "Here, I'll make breakfast, if I can…"

She flew to the kitchen and left Luigi in his bed. How was she handling him so well? There were so many questions regarding how she was so calm and motherly, but he couldn't really ask them right now. He decided to take a quick nap instead.

After a few minutes, he smelled an odd scent. He thought it was the food's aroma because of his stuffy nose, but he tried to sniff some more. Fortunately, he recognized the smell as smoke. Unfortunately, that is a sign of a fire.

He quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the kitchen. When he got there, Starlow was a few feet away from the stove, which was burning. It looked like a pot with a pancake in it was in the fire.

"I'm so sorry, Luigi…" she apologized with fear.

"It's OK, I've got it," he replied back. He turned on the sink and signaled Starlow to come over to him with his hand.

"I remember I did this with Mario once. Just drink the water, but don't swallow it,"

She went under the flowing water and opened her mouth. Water poured into her mouth, until Luigi turned off the water. Starlow's cheeks were filled with water.

"Now, since I don't have a hammer, I must use my fist,"

Before she could say anything, he pounded his fist onto her head. Water squirted out of her mouth and was aiming at the fire. When no more water was in her mouth, there was no more fire.

"Thank you, but you should be in bed. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I don't know, I just have an instinct to help people. Why are you acting so motherly around me?"

She blushed at the question. "Ummm…well…I care about you today more than usual. I think something's wrong with me…"

"Wait, so you have a crush on me?" he wondered.

She backed away a bit with disgust. "Ewww, who said I was in love with you?! Dreambert is possible, but YOU?! That's only in your dreams! Wait, you only dream about yourself, so it's impossible! I am extremely…"

As she complained, he went back into bed and saw the medicine. He picked them up and looked at the labels. It was mini Megavitamins from Dr. Mario, who was really Mario.

"Wait, I'm not swallowing these pills!" he yelled.

"Swallow them? You don't swallow them," said Starlow as she flew into the room.

Knowing what she meant, he laid down in his bed and dropped the medicine. "I think I'll just fall asleep…"

"OK," she responded as she tucked Luigi in. When she was done, she was about to leave the room, until Luigi called her.

"Starlow," he called, "Can you please sleep with me?"

He had a smile on his face because he had a plan. She was trying to help, but making him yell at her and getting the stove on fire was crossing the line. That's why he wanted a bit of revenge.

"Huh? With you? But what if I catch your cold?"

Luigi smiled a bit more and scooted to the left. "Nope, you won't catch it…"

Starlow shrugged and went into the bed with Luigi. He grabbed onto Starlow, spit on her, and rubbed it with his arm. That would increase the chance of making her catch it.

"Ummm, you don't seem like yourself today. I think this cold is making you a bit devious and cranky,"

"Oh no, there was just some dirt on your back," he lied, "Let's just go to sleep"

They closed their eyes and, later, fell asleep. To Luigi, it was a bit odd that he made Starlow rest with him, but it was part of his plan.

Later, Mario came back home and exclaimed, "Luigi, I'm-a home! Are you feeling-a better?"

Since there was no answer, he ran to Luigi's bed. Luigi and Starlow were still sleeping in their beds, but it now looked like a light slumber. When they woke up, only Luigi stretched. He was still sick, but his nose was clearing up a bit and he was less tired. Starlow, on the other hand, only moaned and sniffed.

"Are you feeling-a better, Luigi?" he asked.

"A bit, but I still need some rest. Starlow can take care of me now, right?"

She slowly shook her head, or her body, and sat up.

"I'm so sorry, I can't. I feel horrible!"

She sneezed as mucus went down where her nose should be. Luigi coughed in his arm a few times and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" she wondered with a congested voice due to her clogged up "nose".

"Oh, this is revenge, Starlow! You burned the stove and made me yell at you! I had to punish you in some way…"

"Wait, so you-a make her sick?"

He nodded, and Mario put his hand up. "Hi-five!"

They both did a hi-five, which made Starlow a bit offended.

"Don't celebrate me getting sick!" she yelled.

They both ignored her, and Mario asked, "So, do you want to go see Dr. Toadley? I'm not the best doctor ever"

"Sure, I heard a penguin goes there sometimes! I wonder where the penguin comes from…"

They ran out of the room, without Starlow. Confused, Starlow asked, "What should I do?"

"Oh, the Megavitamins were also prescribed to you-a, Starlow!"

Disgusted, she scooted back a bit with a bit of fear.

"I should have just made Mario hire another person," she said to herself with regret.

**I feel like this went too quick, but that's my opinion. I haven't really been updating because I'm waiting for my laptop for Christmas. So, even if I don't get it, I am still going to start writing after Christmas.**

**By the way, I started this because someone wants Luigi getting sick in fan fictions. Since it was Christmas and you have to be nice, I decided to a fan fiction about that, despite the fact that I'm sick of The Year of Luigi. Seriously, Dr. Luigi? Come on, Nintendo, I thought you were done with making doctors after Alphadream made Dr. Toadley! Oh well, I have to think about the doctor rivalry again and add Dr. Luigi. I hoped you enjoyed the fan fiction, and that Dr. Luigi isn't horrible.**


End file.
